The Dana-Farber Cancer Institute has established a Molecular Biology Core Facility to help Institute laboratories more easily and cost effectively use molecular biology techniques and reagents such as oligonucleotides, synthetic peptides, microprotein sequencing, mass analysis, DNA sequencing, protein-ligand assays and electron microscopy of nucleic acids and nucleic acid-protein interactions. This application requests funds to partially cover costs not covered by a charge back system. The facility contains the following major equipment: Applied Biosystems 394 DNA/RNA Synthesizer, Applied Biosystems 380B DNA Synthesizer, Applied Biosystems 477 Protein Sequencer, 120A Analyzer, Applied Biosystems 430 Peptide Synthesizer, Hewlett Packard HP1090 Micropore Liquid Chromatograph, 2 Waters HPLC's Applied Biosystems 420/H-130 Amino Acid Analyzer, Finnigan Lasermat TOF Mass Analyzer, Pharmacia BIAcore biosensor, Applied Biosystems 373 DNA Sequencer, Zeiss EM 10A Electron Microscope. The facility is staffed by a facility director and 4 full time technicians who provide the different services as well as provided instruction to investigators who wish to use specific instruments themselves.